Charlotte Grace Smythe
by YourFairytale
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine finally have the baby they've always wanted. She's such an angel of a baby...for the first day.


When they brought her home, Charlotte refused to be placed down anywhere. She wanted to be held. Which wasn't a problem for them, really. They didn't want to put her down. They spent all day on the couch together, Blaine holding Charlotte, all snuggled up close to Sebastian (They'd switch every so often), while Charlie slept peacefully. They couldn't take their eyes off of her, they couldn't get enough of her, she was such a quiet, gorgeous baby. She already had so much hair, Blaine felt bad for her, she had been cursed with his curly hair, he could tell. But Sebastian loved it. Charlie was exactly everything Sebastian and Blaine had always wanted.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Blaine whispered softly as he gazed lovingly at his sleeping daughter.

Sebastian just smiled, nodding."Of course she is. She has a beautiful daddy."He whispered, pulling his gaze from Charlie to look at his husband, tightening his arm around him a little. He pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's cheek. "She's perfect."

Blaine's eyes fluttered as Sebastian kissed his cheek. He turned his head to look at Sebastian, smiling at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Sebastian nodded, pressing his lips against Blaine's softly before looking back at Charlie. "And I love you, Charlotte."

Blaine also looked back at Charlie, the dopey, happy smile never leaving his face. "Charlotte…Charlotte Grace Smythe." He shook his head, sighing happily. "Our sweet little angel."

They just couldn't put her down. When Sebastian wasn't holding her, Blaine was. They took turns feeding her, changing her, cooing and awwing over her. Everything was happy, quiet and peaceful all day long. She never cried once, that is until it was time for bed.

It had been a long two days and they were both so tired, so when Charlotte showed signs of being sleepy, they thought they'd take advantage of it and put her to bed and try to get some sleep themselves. Sebastian went and took Charlie to her room while Blaine went and showered and got ready for bed. He held her close, rocking her gently as he whispered how much he loved her, giving her head a soft kiss before carefully placing her down in her crib. He smiled down at her, biting his lip gently. He could not believe it. He was a _daddy_. This was_ his_ baby. _His and Blaine's_ baby. They were a _family_. He let out a soft, happy sigh before he went to leave. But as soon as he started to walk away, she started crying.

"Oh no, no baby. Don't cry." He said softly as he rushed back over to her. "Come on, Charlie, shh shh." He whispered sweetly to her as he picked her back up, cradling her close. She stopped crying the moment she realized that her daddy was holding her. He rocked her gently, placing a few kisses to her cheek. Once she calmed down and it seemed that she was asleep, he placed her back down in her crib. He lingered for a few moments before he tried to leave again but as soon as he did, she started crying again.

This went on for about ten minutes before he finally just wrapped her up in her little blanket and sat down in the rocking chair next to her crib, sighing softly as he smiled at her. "Mmhm. I knew you not being fussy all day was too good to be true." He teased her, kissing her head once more before relaxing in the rocking chair with her.

After Blaine was finished with his shower and Sebastian wasn't in the bed already, he went to look for him, his heart melting at the sight of his husband rocking their daughter slowly, humming to her. "Whatcha doin', handsome?" He whispered softly as he came into the room.

"Well, it seems we have a fussy young lady on our hands, husband."Sebastian looked up to Blaine, smiling softly.

"Oh we do?" Blaine raised his eyebrows, stepping closer to them, looking at his daughter sleeping soundly in Sebastian's arms. He nodded. "Yeah, I can see that."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Oh, you don't believe me? Here, you try to put her to bed. She won't sleep unless she's being held."

Blaine chuckled softly before getting even closer, Sebastian handing Charlie over to him. He held her close, smiling down at her. "Did you hear that? Daddy says you're fussy. I don't believe him, you're perfect." He whispered very softly, winking at Sebastian who just shook his head. Blaine went over to Charlotte's crib, gently placing her down. He smiled when she didn't fuss, looking over to Sebastian.

Sebastian stood up from the rocker. "Mmhmm. Now try to leave." He nodded towards the door.

Raising his eyebrow, Blaine looked back at Charlie, smiling at her one last time before turning to leave. He only got a few steps away before Charlotte started wailing. He turned to look at Sebastian who raised his eyebrows, his arms crossed. "See?"

….

They ended up staying up the whole night with her, rocking her in the rocking chair, trying a couple of times to put her down, but then she'd just fuss until one of them would pick her up. Blaine had insisted Sebastian go to bed, considering he had to work the next day, but Sebastian refused. He would've felt bad leaving Blaine alone to care for Charlotte by himself. This was their first night as parents after all. And if anyone knew Sebastian, they knew there was no arguing with him. So they stayed up together, taking turns feeding and changing her again, rocking her, singing to her, hoping that maybe she'd fall asleep enough for them to put her down and at least get a little sleep. But that never happened.

About an hour before he had to get up, Sebastian, bless his heart, fell asleep on the couch next to Blaine as Blaine sang very softly to Charlotte, the song lulling him to sleep. Blaine smiled sweetly at Charlie and then over to Sebastian. He may have been exhausted but he was still so blissfully happy. He felt so lucky and so, so blessed. He would never know what he did to deserve them.

This went on for a few days and soon the blissful happy got taken over by complete exhaustion. Neither of them hardly got any sleep at all. Every night was the same thing, they'd stay up together with Charlotte, Sebastian usually fell asleep an hour or half hour before he had to be up and then he'd leave for work. They hadn't slept in their bed since the night before she was born. And Blaine maybe got thirty minutes of sleep twice when he found out she would sleep if he put the rocker up close to her crib and sit there. But it seemed as soon as he fell asleep, she'd be hungry or need to be changed. They were exhausted. They missed sleep. They missed cuddling together and sleeping together. To be honest, they were losing their minds a little.

Certainly she'd be able to sleep on her own soon, right?

A day or two later, she finally did.

….

"Baby, go take a bath or a shower and sleep." Sebastian said, nodding as he took Charlotte from Blaine. "I don't have to work tomorrow, I'll stay up with her."

Blaine shook his head. "No, you've been working all day, you go to bed and I'll sleep tomorrow."

"Blaine. I've got her." He insisted.

Blaine was too exhausted to argue. He just smiled sweetly at his husband, kissing his lips very softly. "Mmmyou're the best. I love you."

"I know." Sebastian grinned. "I love you, too. Now go."

Blaine nodded before leaving the nursery, going to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee before heading straight for their bathroom. A bubble bath sounded so wonderful. It would be even more wonderful if Sebastian was joining him. He sighed, smiling to himself a little, shaking his head. He had the best husband ever. But he wasn't going to bed, he'd relax in the bath for a little while and then make Sebastian go to bed. Hence the coffee.

About five minutes after Blaine had sunk down into the hottest water that he could stand, relaxing against the tub, closing his eyes, Sebastian came into the bathroom with a heavy sigh.

Blaine opened his eyes, looking to Sebastian, smiling softly. "Hey you, where's Charlie?"

Sebastian just grinned, placing Charlotte's baby monitor on the counter before slipping off his shirt. "She's asleep. She's actually sleeping. In her bed."

Raising his eyebrows, Blaine grinned. "Really? Oh god, that's great. How did you do that?"

"Magic." He nodded as he slipped off his pants and boxers, looking to Blaine, raising his eyebrow. "Can I join you?"

"You're the best." Blaine grinned a little more, biting his lip gently, nodding. "Please." He sat up a little more, making room for Sebastian, who got in the tub and settled himself between Blaine's legs. The grin didn't leave Blaine's face, he slipped his arms tight around Sebastian's waist. "Mmmm." He placed his chin on his husband's shoulder, closing his eyes, holding him closer. It was so nice to have him in his arms.

"Mm, I've missed you." Sebastian whispered, relaxing back against Blaine, sinking into the water and bubbles a little more.

Blaine smiled, whispering softly, "I've missed you, too." He placed a soft kiss against Sebastian's shoulder. "How was your day, baby?"

"Long." Sebastian yawned, relaxing against Blaine a little more, closing his eyes. He smiled as he felt Blaine's lips leaving a trail of soft kisses along his shoulder, up his neck to the back of his ear, chills rising on his skin. "Mm I've missed those lips." He mumbled softly, turning his head a little to look at Blaine. Blaine opened his eyes a little, smiling at his husband before he leaned down a little to press his lips against Sebastian's, giving him a soft, slow kiss.

"Mmm." Sebastian smiled against Blaine's mouth as their kiss broke. He sighed happily, turning his head again and snuggling back against Blaine a little.

Leaning his head against Sebastian's, Blaine nuzzled against him a, holding him a little tighter. "I wish I wasn't so tired…" He whispered softly against Sebastian's ear, sliding his hand down Sebastian's stomach slowly and then back up.

"Mmwhy'sthat?"

"Because…" He pressed a kiss to the back of Sebastian's ear. "I _miss_ you."

"Me too." Sebastian managed a sleepy smile, shivering at the feeling of Blaine's lips and his touch. Nodding gently, he yawning again. "Give me a few minutes to relax, then if she's still asleep, I'll show you just how much I miss you."

"Mmm, sounds good."

They stayed quiet for a few long moments, just enjoying the quiet, and the closeness they had missed. Blaine slid his hands up to Sebastian's chest, caressing it softly, closing his eyes again, he started to hum very softly.

Soon, Sebastian's breathing evened out and he relaxed even more against Blaine. "Baby?" Blaine whispered. No response. He just smiled more to himself, Sebastian had fallen asleep in his arms in the bathtub.

His husband was the cutest.

He sat there for a few more moments, still no sign of Charlotte being awake. He decided they should really take advantage of that. He gently woke Sebastian, whispering softly to him and placing a couple of kisses on his neck. He got them out of the bathtub and dried off, they both barely put on pajama pants before they just collapsed into their bed, Charlie's baby monitor sitting on the nightstand.

"Sorry I fell asleep, baby." Sebastian mumbled as he snuggled down under the covers, scooting to the middle of the bed, closing his eyes.

Blaine just smiled, shaking his head as he also made his way to the middle of the bed, yawning softly. "Don't be, love."

"But I wanted to have sex with youuu." Sebastian whined, pouting softly as he slipped his arms around Blaine.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian as well, closing his eyes and smiling softly. "I know, me too. We will, just not today." He chuckled softly.

"I hate being so tired."

"Me too." Blaine agreed, nodding. "But I love that little girl."

A grin spread across Sebastian's face. "I do, too. So it's worth it, huh?"

"Definitely."

They shared a few soft, slow, lazy kisses as they held each other close like they did every night, falling asleep not too much longer after that. They actually got to sleep for a full hour and a half that night.


End file.
